Videoconferencing systems manage video communications between multiple parties. The system may handle receipt of video feed from each party and distribute the video feeds to other parties in a particular videoconference. Current videoconferencing systems include passive network architectures, active network architectures, and software based systems. Both the passive and active network architectures do not run on a standard video conferencing server and, while software based systems do execute on a standard server, the software systems do not use any hardware processing devices to bear portions of the videoconference processing from the processors of the server itself.